<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running with the Wolves by BaeLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163825">Running with the Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee'>BaeLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Everyone is Bisexual, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Just a dash of angst, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Season 2 spoilers, Spoilers for Season 2, Werewolves, mainly Hamish is their leader so he's bossier than everyone else, that's a tag that already exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing new members is a Knights of St. Christopher tradition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith Bathory &amp; Randall Carpio &amp; Hamish Duke &amp; Gabrielle Dupres &amp; Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton/Gabrielle Dupres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running with the Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before anyone got confused, I wanted to point out that Gabrielle is tagged, but she's not in this first chapter. I'm working on a second chapter where she comes in, because she doesn't become a knight for quite some time in the show. But don't worry, it's coming ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a werewolf came with some pretty unexpected side effects. Killing people, fighting magic, and tearing through countless shirts wasn’t great, but it also wasn’t surprising. Among these less than surprising developments in Jack’s life was, oddly enough, having a bi awakening.<br/>
</p>
<p>It was his own damn fault for running his mouth and acting like a leader when he’d only been a Knight for a few short weeks. Jack was busy arguing with Lilith about the importance of sparing innocent bystanders when he said something that he obviously shouldn’t have.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Look, we’re not going to go in guns blazing if we don’t even know-,” Jack was cut off mid sentence by Hamish suddenly shoving him into the wall behind him. Jack’s mouth was dry and his heart was beating like crazy, and he was overly aware of Hamish’s hand on his collarbone.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Stop telling everyone what to do,” Hamish said in a low voice. “You’re not in charge around here. I am.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. He suddenly realized that Hamish wasn’t just some guy he was friends with. He was a werewolf, just like him. He had killed people, ripped their hearts out and ate them, just like him. It was easy to forget among his soft smile and gentle voice that Hamish was the most experienced out of all of them. Jack’s heart continued to pound, and it wasn’t entirely out of fear.<br/>
</p>
<p>Jack swallowed and nodded his head. “Got it,” was all he could manage to spit out. Hamish let go of him, and walked out the front door of their shared house. Lilith and Randall followed after him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Jack hesitated, mulling over what had just happened.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s new,” he said to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The next few days were weird for Jack, and for multiple reasons. And for reasons outside of the normal weirdness he’d begun to expect out of his life. For one, Jack couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened, and what it meant. He didn’t have a problem with liking dudes. In fact, it probably explained a lot of things about his life. His only issue was that now he apparently had a crush on Hamish. The man in question didn’t seem at all phased, but Jack felt that he was extremely obvious with his feelings.<br/></p>
<p>There was one point when the four of them were in the bar that still burned in the back of his mind. Hamish had placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and asked him a question, and Jack was so preoccupied with the hand on the shoulder that he didn’t comprehend anything coming out of the other man’s mouth.<br/></p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Jack said.<br/></p>
<p>Lilith rolled her eyes and Randall chuckled. Jack could tell his cheeks were turning red.<br/></p>
<p>Smirking, Hamish said “Jack, I asked how you were feeling,”<br/></p>
<p>“Oh! Oh, I’m fine.” He was lying. He was anything but fine.<br/></p>
<p>One afternoon, Jack entered the den to chill before his next class, only to stumble upon a scene he wished he could erase from his memory. Hamish was standing behind the minibar, and Randall was on the other side leaning across. Jack didn’t think anything of it until he noticed that their eyes were closed and the two of them were kissing.<br/></p>
<p>Oh my god, they were kissing.<br/></p>
<p>The two of them broke apart quickly but without a hint of embarrassment, and then they continued whatever it was they were doing before the smoochfest.<br/></p>
<p>“Oh, hey Jack!” Randall greeted him.<br/></p>
<p>Hamish smiled in his direction, and Jack gave a small “Hey,” in response. His stomach dropped, but he tried to not let it bother him. It wasn’t like he was ever going to do anything about what he was feeling anyways, so why should he feel so dejected?<br/></p>
<p>Things got really weird when two days later, Jack was sitting in the den by himself working on an English essay when Lilith’s car pulled up in front of the house. Even from where he was sitting, he could see that she wasn’t alone. Randall sat in the passenger seat, and Jack could tell that they were talking. Randall made to leave, but Lilith said something that made him turn around and kiss her. The thing that really broke Jack’s mind was that they kissed in a way that was familiar, like they had done it a million times before. By the time Randall walked into the den and Lilith drove away, Jack was reeling. He barely remembered his conversation with Randall afterwards, too focused on pretending to work on his essay while contemplating his entire existence. Needless to say, his essay did not get done that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Jack needed to get away, so he mentioned to the other Knights that he was going to go shopping across town. Really, he just needed some excuse to sulk where nobody who knew him would see.<br/></p>
<p>“Ooh, can I come?” Randall asked.<br/></p>
<p>Jack sighed. “Sure.” Because who could say no to that face?<br/></p>
<p>Randall offered to drive, which was actually really helpful, as Jack didn’t have a car, and the weather decided to crap out on them halfway to their destination. Rain started pouring down to the point where Randall had to pull the car over.<br/></p>
<p>“I’d rather not die in a car crash,” he said, probably noticing  Jack’s less than thrilled expression. “I’m sorry your parade got rained on,”<br/></p>
<p>“It’s fine. I just wanted to be somewhere else, away from everything,”<br/></p>
<p>Randall unbuckled his seat belt and turned to better face Jack. “What’s wrong? We’re going to be here awhile, so you might as well talk about it,”<br/></p>
<p>Jack didn’t particularly want to talk to Randall about his boy troubles, especially when Randall was one of the boys he was having trouble with. But, he figured it would be good to get some things off his chest, even if he could only talk about it vaguely.<br/></p>
<p>“I guess I’ve been feeling a bit lonely lately,”<br/></p>
<p>“How come?” Randall asked, all worried. That was something Jack loved about him. He never faked caring about people. When he asked questions, it was because he wanted to hear the answer.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s like I don’t belong anywhere. Not with the Order, not with the Knights.”<br/></p>
<p>“Hey,” Randall said rather forcefully. “You belong with the Knights, Jack.”<br/></p>
<p>“I know I do. It’s just that sometimes I feel kind of out of place,”<br/></p>
<p>“Jack, none of us feel that way about you,” Randall grabs Jack’s hand, making Jack look at him. “You’re one of us. We’ve all known each other longer, yes, but that doesn’t mean we don’t care about you. We all care about you,”<br/></p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jack whispered. Suddenly the car felt too dark, and Randall was too close, and Jack’s heart was too loud.<br/></p>
<p>Randall let go of Jack’s hand, but it didn’t stay away for too long before Randall placed it on the side of Jack’s neck. He felt safe and comfortable, but he also felt like he was in a dream and he would wake up at any moment.<br/></p>
<p>Randall slowly leaned closer, as if afraid to startle Jack, and then they were kissing. It was soft and light and exactly what Jack expected kissing Randall to be like. He closed his eyes and let himself be kissed, his hands clenched in his lap. Then, almost without thinking, Jack pushed Randall away.<br/></p>
<p>“No,” he breathed out. “No, you’re with Hamish. Or Lilith. Or both of them, I’m not exactly sure. But you shouldn’t do that,” As much as he wanted to indulge in his newfound desires, the last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for causing a rift in their gender neutral collective.<br/></p>
<p>Randall somehow found it appropriate to laugh. “I mean, yes, I am. With both of them I mean, but,” He paused to laugh some more. “Dude, we’ve been trying to woo you for weeks,”<br/></p>
<p>That caught Jack off guard. “What?”<br/></p>
<p>“The three of us are dating each other, you were right about that. But we talked about it, and we wanted to include you,”<br/></p>
<p>Jack suddenly felt very, very dumb. “Seriously?”<br/></p>
<p>“I mean, if you want to, of course,” Randall’s cheeks turned slightly pink, which Jack found adorable.<br/></p>
<p>“Even Lilith?”<br/></p>
<p>“I know she acts like she doesn’t like you, but she does. Trust me. So, what do you say?”<br/></p>
<p>Everything that had been weighing Jack down for what felt like forever was lifted. He didn’t think what he was hearing could possibly be true, but why the hell would he turn down exactly what he wanted when it was being offered on a silver platter?<br/></p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jack said, but it didn’t sound like it was enough. “Yes, yes, I would love to,”<br/></p>
<p>Randall smiled, pumping a fist in the air. “Sweet! I can’t wait to tell everyone.”<br/></p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss Jack again, only this time, Jack didn’t pull away.<br/></p>
<p>They didn’t notice when the rain finally stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Arriving back at the den, Hamish and Lilith were sitting, chatting about something. Randall walked in first, dragging Jack behind him.<br/></p>
<p>“Hey guys, guess what,” Randall said cheerfully, holding up their conjoined hands. Hamish and Lilith each gave Jack wolfish grins.<br/></p>
<p>Jack spent the rest of the night in Hamish’s bed, which was easily large enough to fit all four of them. Hands were in his hair, on his legs, up his shirt. There was always at least one mouth on his, and often one on his neck. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell who was kissing him. Randall felt curious and exciting, Hamish was a strong and secure presence, and Lilith was as aggressive of a kisser as she was with anything.<br/></p>
<p>When it became too late to justify staying awake any longer, the four of them settled down and went to sleep. Jack ended up with his head on Hamish’s chest and Lilith’s arm thrown around his waist. It was a situation he never could have hoped for, let alone predicted to actually happen, but as he drifted off to sleep, he had never felt more loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>